The present invention relates to a sense amplifier, and more particularly to a sense amplifier for a multilevel cell memory.
Memory systems include sense amplifiers for detecting content stored in memory cells. In digital multilevel memories, reference cells store reference values for comparison with detected content in memory cells. The speed of and the loading on the sense amplifier impacts its performance.